


Green is a good color on you

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, General au, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Poor Vaughn, Rhys and Jack are disgusting fluff lords, a/b/o dynamics, emerging romance, fight through Jack's scrutiny, insecurity/reassurance, is that a trope? Should be a trope, omega Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a chance to meet Vaughn and Yvette for the first time with Rhys over lunch. Jack isn't quite so nice when he's jealous.</p><p>Jealous!Jack enter stage left. Calling handsome jackass to the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is a good color on you

**Author's Note:**

> I have been seriously off my writing game in the flow department lately o_o trying to fix that. This has been sitting in my notes for ages now and I wanted to get it out before new installments so praise be!!
> 
> Also was going to chop this into two chapters buuuuuut fuck it, ya'll can have just an extra long one. Hope that's okay D:

Jack was meeting Vaughn and Yvette for the first time.

It wasn't a planned meeting. Rhys mentioned that they were trying some new hole-in-the-wall for lunch while Jack was boredly messaging him-- what had half been sexts, half stupid jokes, and if he was doing anything tonight. Rhys told him he was free more or less after lunch with his two friends. 

Then Jack had expressed _concern_ that Rhys spent so much time with people Jack knew nothing about; people he had spent heats with before he was screwing the CEO. Jack announced that he was going stir-crazy and wanted out, and thus would be joining them in their little lunch excursion.

Rhys met Vaughn and Yvette at the usual spot, giving them just enough time to inform them that Jack wanted to join them before the man himself showed up, grabbed Rhys' ass, and offered the new alpha and omega before him grin that was more teeth than smile.

Yvette was stiff-backed and observant of the powerful omega. She'd never been this close to him before; the leader of Hyperion and serious badass. She was an _alpha_ but she was intimidated as hell. He smelled like Rhys, which while familiar, only upped his intimidation factor as his omega scent wasn't at the forefront of her mind. It lent to the overall image of Helios' own powerful king.

Vaughn was sketchy. Jack gave Yvette a cursory once-over and then totally ignored her in favor of the other omega. Jack was scanning him, taking in every detail with his eyes. He circled the other omega with slitted eyes while Vaughn muttered, trying to be polite and respectful in the hope he wouldn't suddenly get bitten, or knowing Handsome Jack, _strangled._

Rhys rolled his eyes at the behavior. Jack had jumped at the chance to go to lunch with them when he'd learned that _these_ were pair he'd gone through heats with; him and the other alpha helping out the omega. It was clear to Rhys that Jack wanted to investigate them, or the way he was eying Vaughn, investigate the other omega. It wasn't like Jack didn't know about their history- Rhys had told the CEO everything there was to tell. But Jack's behavior mimicked that of a dog inspecting something suspicious.

Jack wanted to know everything he could. _This_ was the scent the CEO sometimes caught a whiff of on the cybernetic man. He'd thought for a while that it was just part of Rhys' usual scent until he'd gotten the man all to himself one weekend. Showered, deliciously clean, he smelled just minutely different- enough that Jack noticed. It made him curious and also surge with jealousy, which only made him angry. Rhys lived with this person. Brought him up in conversation often, _smelled_ like him. He was jealous of a short, glasses-wearing nerd from accounting. That just pissed him off.

Yvette watched as Vaughn suffered under Jack's speculation, but judged that it was okay. She supposed that if Rhys outwardly looked annoyed and unimpressed with Jack's posturing, then it wasn't anything to be too concerned about. If they were in danger, he would probably be more concerned. Probably.

"So _you're_ Vince."

"V-Vaughn," the other omega corrected with a wince at Jack's sharp glance.

 _"Jaaaack_ ," Rhys growled. The CEO turned to give him a raised brow and Rhys settled a warm hand on the back of the older man's neck, stroking. "We're going to miss our reservation if you still wanted to eat."

Jack's demeanor immediately changed. "They won't cancel on us, kiddo. I'm Handsome goddamn Jack, let's go break in this new place."

Jack was surprisingly on good behavior at the restaurant, being generally charming, making stupid jokes that Rhys loved, and actually being a halfway-decent normal human being. Vaughn and Yvette both managed to relax enough to enjoy their meals, keeping up conversation casually if not cautiously polite, and were impressed by the service of the place.

"Of course service is excellent. You're with a VIP," Jack told them self-importantly. 

Rhys snorted and Jack kicked him under table. Yvette actually laughed. Rhys' two friends had had some misgivings about the _relationship_ at first, certain he'd end up spaced, but she understood a bit more- aside from his fanboy hero-worship- why Rhys liked Jack so much. If you could get past the terror of _Handsome Jack,_ bandit killer and ruthless king of Helios-- forget about the number of people he sent through airlocks or strangled on the regular- then Jack was actually pretty fun to be with.

Around dessert was when Jack started getting funny again. Rhys ordered a slice of cheesecake and Vaughn made a joke about shock that he wasn't getting the ice cream, especially since they had chocolate chunk and Rhys was rendered useless in the face of chocolate. Rhys told him to shut his face and brought up that they had fresh blueberry pie on the menu. Yvette laughed and asked the omega if he'd like to get that in a to-go box while the shorter man looked green. 

Vaughn _hated_ blueberries. Couldn't touch them after an incident involving movie night and blueberry schnapps. Rhys took pity on him and pointed out that they had his favorite, and Vaughn ordered strawberry instead. Yvette got a cafe latte and Jack ordered a glass of red wine, observing the three of them perhaps a little too-keenly, listening but not adding to the conversation.

He was shooting Vaughn looks as Yvette was recalling the incident with the blueberry schnapps, and how the three of them had been so sick that they had three-day hangovers. Rhys promised him in grave tones that that would never happen again. Yvette mentioned something about truth or dare, and Vaughn just shook his head while Rhys laughed at the innocuous comment.

Jack hadn't added to the conversation in a while. Just played with his glass of wine while he looked like he was trying to figure something out. Rhys realized he'd been rather silent, gave Jack a nudge and a squeeze to which the CEO just looked at him slowly, calculatingly, then turned his attention back on Vaughn. It didn't go unnoticed by Rhys, and he furrowed his brow while Yvette was wondering aloud if the place did take-out and whether or not she should get some cake to-go.

"When was your last heat?" Jack asked bluntly in a lull in conversation, and Vaughn nearly choked on what he'd been swallowing. Yvette _did_ choke on her coffee, coughing into a napkin.

" _Jack."_ Rhys was frowning. What was he doing asking that? He had no idea what was going on in that handsome head, and he didn't like it. Jack had been doing so well too; Rhys had been entertaining thoughts of telling Yvette and Vaughn afterwards 'I told you so, he's _great!'_ Looks like he could forget about that. "That's rude."

The older omega turned his slow attention on Rhys, searching the alpha's face again suspiciously before ignoring him. Vaughn was squirming in his seat, the omega not doing well under the pressure. Yvette put a hand on the back of his neck in comfort. He wished he could say it had helped.

Jack didn't allow Vaughn time to answer before he was questioning him again. "You're on suppressors aren't you?"

Vaughn's face was redder than the tomatoes that had been in their salad. He was intimidated as hell, speaking to his water glass in surprise that he was having this conversation with Handsome Jack of all people. "Y-yeah....of course..."

"Your heat's due tomorrow or the next day, isn't it?" Jack sneered knowingly. Vaughn's eyes shot up to meet Jack's, biting his lip. Jack's mean smile just grew. "Feeling hot there, glasses?"

Yes. Yes Vaughn was feeling extremely hot under the collar. He knew Rhys had told Jack that they'd gone heats together, but apparently the older man did not take well to the idea, if this new line of questioning was anything to go by. Even if he couldn't remember when the last time that had happened was. And yeah his heat was due soon. Is that why Jack was bringing it up?

"Jack stop it," Rhys growled. 

The omega shot him a challenging look. "You're telling me you _can't_ smell him?"

Rhys looked puzzled and shot a glance to Yvette. She looked just as confused, stroking her fingers across the back of Vaughn's neck while the omega fidgeted in his seat, wishing an airlock would open below him, sinking low into his chair.

"Shitty alpha sense of smell..." Jack muttered. "Glasses here is going into heat early. Aren't you, shorty?"

Vaughn's cheeks were blazing. He'd been feeling uncomfortable and bothered all day, yes, but he felt progressively worse for what he thought was the lunch date from hell. But apparently that was just the cherry on top. It wasn't uncommon for heats to come plus or minus two days. And with the suppressors the start was usually less noticeable. Vaughn had brushed it off to being a shitty day.

" _Jack...."_

"You really can't tell?" Jack looked amused, superior. The alphas at the table had no idea. "I thought you two were _best friends._ "

The way in which Jack had said it had carried far too many undertones for Rhys' liking- judgement, condescension, challenge, flippancy- and it rankled the alpha. Jack was taking some low blows all of a sudden and Vaughn didn't deserve any of it. "Jack, you're being a jerk," Rhys said.

Yvette and Vaughn both froze at that, and Rhys was pretty certain he was about to become the ghost that would haunt the new restaurant if the look he was given said anything. But Jack didn't do anything. Didn't say anything but looked at him solidly. That scared Rhys way more than if the other man had thrown him over the table to strangle him with the tablecloth.

Jack rose from the table and the other three froze, awaiting death. He gave them all a once over, his iciest glare landing on Rhys, and then left without making a scene.

Rhys' heart was beating out of his chest and he wasn't the only one.

"Oh god we're all gonna die," Vaughn whined, stealing Jack's half-full wine glass and downing the contents.

"At least he didn't do it here?" Yvette tried to joke. She was petting Vaughn who had his face in his hands as she spoke to Rhys. "Is uh...is that normal?"

"The fact that he didn't throw a fit? No." Rhys worriedly asked a passing waiter for the check, and the three of them sat there stunned as he thought. "Should I....I think I should go after him."

"You're going to be airlocked," Vaughn muttered, trying to get a hold of himself.

"How are _you?_ You alright? Bro?" Rhys asked as Yvette still pet his skin.

"Y-yeah I just....He wasn't wrong you know. I have felt strange all day but it'd be early....just...that was intense..."

"You okay?" Yvette asked him, her hand coming up to gently stroke fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"For now but...uh...I should probably go home. If it comes on fast before work is out, that'll cause trouble."

The three of them sat in contemplation as the waiter came back to the table and informed them the bill had already been taken care of before they'd arrived, and thank you very much! Apparently, Jack had handled it all, and he was a big tipper. Rhys felt suddenly _very_ guilty.

"Fuck," Rhys muttered to himself. "I feel like....I should go apologize?"

"For what?" Yvette asked, the other alpha's hand pausing at Vaughn's neck. "He was being rude as hell."

"Yeah but....I don't know...." He hadn't liked the betrayed look in Jack's eyes. "I think I did something wrong."

"I wouldn't blame him if my scent bothered him...." Vaughn spoke up. "Smelling another omega in heat isn't a nice experience. It does things to you. You guys can't tell yet maybe...hell I couldn't, but it's easy for _other_ omegas. We have sensitive noses. It's not nice." 

Rhys sighed. So it had freaked the other man out. And he knew about the past times Rhys had helped Vaughn through his heat. So Jack was insecure. Okay, he could deal with. 

"I'll see you guys at home I guess?" Rhys said as he stood. He'd set the other man straight.

"I hope..." Vaughn said despairingly. 

Yvette kissed his temple. "Stop that. I'm taking you home." She looked up to Rhys. "If you're still alive, please send a message later to check in? I....I would let him cool down first."

Rhys shook his head. "No he doesn't work that way. He'll just wind himself up further if I leave him alone."

"Please be careful."

\--

Rhys steeled himself all the way back to Jack's office, trying to figure out what he wanted to say-- what he _could_ say to calm the older man. When he tried to enter Jack's office though, it was barred to him. He frowned and put in a code Jack had given him. It blinked in error and a voice told him "access denied." He tried again only to get the same repeated "access denied". He physically banged on the door with his metal fist, the sound deep. "Jack! Let me in!"

The code blinked again and the voice told him "access denied" even though he hadn't entered anything. Now he was being mocked. "Jack, you're being childish. Let me in." The robotic voice mocked him again. He wondered if Jack was doing it because he found it fun, or because he was annoyed. Probably both.  
"You know you can't airlock me from out here."

The voice didn't mock him and he entered his code again in the intermittent silence. It let him in and he was greeted with the sight of Jack pacing angrily. 

Rhys frowned and moved to go to him but Jack abruptly atopped and glared at him, brandishing a finger. "You stay there!"

Rhys did as he was told, frown and all as he watched the CEO who has obviously worked himself into a lather. He wondered if smelling other heated omegas really made them angry, or if this was just all Jack. He wasn't sure.

"It's not Vaughn's fault if he's going into heat. You of all people should understand that." Jack snorted, an angry, wild noise as he still paced. "It's not something he did on purpose. He wouldn't have come into work if he'd thought it was going to start today. Don't act all high and mighty."

Jack stopped mid-stride to give Rhys an incredulous look. " _Me_ act all high and mighty? _Me?_ While they rub it in my face how much better they know you, huh? And I'm the one acting all high and mighty?"

Rhys frowned. He hadn't thought they'd done anything like that. And he thought it was a.... _strange_ complaint for Jack to make. 

"They didn't do that."

Jack snorted again, retaking his angry strides. "And somehow _I'm_ the jerk."

Rhys wasn't sure what he was hearing. Had he- had he hurt Jack's feelings? The man was insecure, that much was becoming clear the more he spoke. His silence at lunch; he was the outsider. But he was Handsome freakin' Jack. What did he have to feel insecure over?

"Rubbing my nose in how much I don't know....showing off....fucking bullshit low-level-"

"Jack they're my _friends_ -"

"And I'm your _boss._ "

Rhys frowned at that detached statement. It rankled; irked him. Jack was _everyone's_ boss. But only Rhys got to know what he looked like all stupid and sleepy after being fucked. Only Rhys was allowed to remove his mask and kiss his lips when they were alone. To just break it down to a boss/employee relationship like everyone else...well if Jack was going to fire shots then Rhys would rally right back. "It's not like we're boyfriends or anything so you don't have any right t-"

"You are _mine,_ you got that kiddo?!" Jack snarled at him, eyes wild. 

No, Rhys should not have said that.

"Jack-"

"Shut up," he growled. "It's a goddamn _privilege_ to be fucking the head of Hyperion. You should be licking my boots and singing my praises for the opportunity alone."

If Jack hadn't been so angry, Rhys might have told him that that sounded like a really fun time. But Jack was fucking _pissed._ And Rhys was only making it worse, he knew it.

"Jack-." Rhys stopped whatever he was about to say as Jack pulled the gun at his thigh on him. The alpha felt a heavy knot of dread in his stomach. He had seriously underestimated how angry the CEO was. Jack was not playing around.

"Interrupt me again and I'll shoot you." Rhys kept his mouth shut. Jack wasn't pissed, he was _livid._ "You spend an awful lot of time with those two, and I can smell that one on you an awful lot more than you think. You're pretty goddamn close for just _friends."_

Rhys wanted to point out that they _lived_ together. Spending time together or sometimes having the scent on him was unavoidable. Though he couldn't smell Vaughn on himself at all. Omega scents were not as strong as that of alphas or even betas. But he supposed that omegas really were more sensitive to all of that.

"Did they really think you could all get away with the scents and the showing off without me catching on? Think you'd have the best of both worlds? You secretly been fucking that one on the side when you're not with me?" Jack gestured wildly with his gun. Rhys was beginning to think he should have immediately come back with the older man instead of hoping he'd cool down. "Just like the others, huh? Thought you'd play me to get what you want but still keep your fuck buddies on the side?"

"Oh my god, _fuck you_ Jack!" Rhys spouted vehemently. "It's not like that, any of it! I don't like him the way I like you! And I haven't been with either of them or anybody else _since_ you! Nothing at all!"

Rhys' heart was beating heavily, face heated in anger as Jack glared at his outburst. He raised his gun at Rhys and the alpha closed his eyes as it went off. He tensely opened them, heart trying to jump out of his throat, but he was unharmed. The shot had landed just left of where he was standing. 

He met Jack's eyes- confused eyes, still angry, gun in hand at his hip. "You missed," Rhys pointed out.

"No I didn't," Jack grumbled unhappily.

Rhys sighed, heart wildly pounding in his chest. Well, Jack didn't actually want to shoot him. He had to consider that a plus. Jack wasn't looking at him anymore, thinking, gun heavy and warm in his hand. Okay, he had a moment to figure things out. 

Jack was upset by the stories they'd shared, the inside jokes he hadn't asked for information on, Vaughn's scent on him. By the strong friendship he had with the other omega. Jack didn't have too many friends that Rhys knew about, so the man had no points of reference for what was normal- what was okay. And the way he'd looked at Rhys- betrayed, hurt- and the death glares he'd been favoring Vaughn with....

Jack was insecure, and he was _jealous_. He was jealous as all hell.

"None of that is how it is, Jack," Rhys started again, softer, while the older man didn't look at him. "Vaughn is my best friend, and we happen to live together. That's the extent of it. I can't help it if I smell like him sometimes. We share the same furniture and space, it's just occupational hazard of living together."

Jack just huffed, still not looking at him, fiddling with his thigh holster as he strapped the gun back in. Rhys took it as a good sign the mood was slightly improving- or at least, it wasn't getting any worse. Jack was silent though, and Rhys couldn't shut up. Jack was so wrong about it all.

"But we're friends. Only friends. I swear on my life." That got a snort from Jack. "I've known him for years so I can't help that, and I haven't gone a heat with him since, well, since even before me and you started, uh....this."

Jack took that moment to give him an incredulous look. Rhys tried to play off his statement like it was no big deal, looking away as he formed the sentences in his mind.

"And anyways, he hasn't run out of suppressors in a very long time so it hasn't even been necessary." The most Rhys and Yvette had had to do for the omega recently was cuddle him and reassure him while the heat burned through him slow and low. That was the plan for the week actually. Bless the suppressors. It made it easier on everyone. "And even if he ran out of suppressors, we've still got Yvette...."

Jack's arms were crossed over his chest, mood petulant, not looking at the alpha. "You spend more time with them," Jack pointed out.

"Only the time that's not spent with you, you know."

"....You're too close."

"I've known him for _years,_ Jack. He's like a brother to me...." Jack gave him a raised brow at that. "Okay when I put it like that what with everything else it sounds really weird....He's just my best, longest friend. I love him like family. That's it." Jack was giving him a thinking pout. "I can't help that we have history. I swear I don't have anything going on the side with anyone else, and I don't like anyone else the way I like you. Even if he asked me to help him through his heat....I don't think I could...."

A huff left Jack before a shaky laugh, and the older man turned to give Rhys a judgmental smirk.

"Oh my God, are you going _steady_ with me?" Jack's disbelieving voice finally broke through, sudden braying laughter that would've made Rhys feel a bit foolish but for the genuine smile and _relief_ on Jack's face. He knew the minute differences between Jack's false and true smiles. This was an omega fucking pleased as punch, even if he was making fun of Rhys. "You're an even sappier nerd than I ever thought possible oh my god. Seriously? You haven't fucked anyone since me?"

Rhys tried to keep the smile from his face. "We're best friends only, not lovers. Okay? I'm very close to the two of them but not at all in the same way I am with you....Are you still jealous?"

Jack considered Rhys as the younger man watched him, actually waiting for an answer. When Jack didn't give him one, turned away to himself with a smile, Rhys deemed it safe enough to go to the CEO. Jack didn't make any sudden moves and he allowed Rhys to wrap his arms around him, kissing the back of the omega's neck, and a relieved sigh left him. "I've told you before that you have nothing to be jealous of. I told you about all this the very first time I helped you through a heat, remember?"

Jack turned in Rhys' arms and flopped his head onto the alpha's chest, his arms at his side, just tired. The amusement was gone from his voice. "You still spend more time with _him_ ," Jack grumbled, knowing just how childish that sounded and not giving a single damn. He selfishly wanted Rhys' undivided attention.

Rhys just shrugged. "We're roommates. Apartments aren't cheap you know," he tried to joke. He kissed the top of Jack's head. Jack sighed noisily through his nostrils, thoughts heavy. 

"You've spent more heats with him."

"On suppressors, yeah. We usually try to make him comfortable and watch movies or play videogames to distract him from it." Rhys found it odd they were discussing random facets of his life. Little normal bits Jack actually didn't know about; never really asked about. He tightened his grip on the omega in his arms and spoke into his hair. "I've spent far _far_ many more heats with you, love."

"You're going to spend another heat with him though," Jack grumbled unhappily, breath hot on Rhys' skin. "You live together."

Rhys smirked and tightened his grip on the older man. Jack was just so insecure. Handsome Jack, lord and ruler over Helios and CEO of Hyperion, badass, hero, brilliant man who everyone wanted or wanted to be, was insecure. Rhys wanted to laugh but his worry was too genuine to make fun. It was very touching.

"I don't have to," Rhys told him, petting his back. Jack looked up at his face with furrowed brow. "Vaughn's on suppressors, and Yvette is there. Even if neither of us were around, he would be just fine by himself on the suppressors. Maybe it's not as fun by yourself but it's fine. You ever gone a heat on suppressors, handsome?"

Jack snorted. "No. Or maybe a long time ago. I prefer not to."

"Trust me, it's nothing like a real heat. I don't even need to be there. It's fine."

Yes there was going to be a heated omega waiting at their shared apartment when he got home. It should be alright with the suppressors. It was still going to mess with him though like it had the past couple times and he'd maybe smell like Vaughn but nothing needed to come of it. It wasn't a big deal.

Jack knew he was being petty, but maybe he wanted to be petty. He wanted this alpha to himself, and he didn't want him around other omegas that were going into heat. He wanted to be the only one. He thought that wasn't asking the ridiculous. Even if the scent of the other omega _hadn't_ bothered him so much, he wanted Rhys all to himself. Smelling the other omega.... He hated that scent. It reminded him too much of how needy he himself became during a heat, and how good Rhys took care of him. He didn't want that attention taken from him.

"You want me all to yourself?" Rhys lightly teased as he pet the CEO, kissed his temple. "And you call me greedy."

"Yes," Jack muttered into his skin, fingers tightening on the other man. "You're mine."

Rhys smiled with concern for the older man. It was said less-confidently, this possession, and Rhys realized Jack's outburst of jealousy was from fear. He didn't want Rhys choosing another omega over him, one that had years on him in the friendship relationship department. Freaking handsome jackass.... For as smart as he was and as much as he teased Rhys of being a fanboy, he certainly didn't understand the extent of it. Rhys wouldn't call himself a fanboy so much as he was _obsessed_ with Jack. He wanted the idiot to himself as much as Jack did him.

"Yes, I am yours. Just yours. Employee or... otherwise."

Jack smirked up at him at that, but didn't make a comment further. Rhys smiled down into his hair.

"Think you can handle some common programmer for the week cramming up your style?"

Jack huffed as a smile tugged at his lips. "Wouldn't do it for some common programmer."

Rhys decided to push his luck. "...What about for a boyfriend?"

Jack didn't look up at him-- refused to do so- the smile splitting his face was huge. "Maybe for a boyfriend. Stay at mine this week then, hm?" Jack purred up at the young alpha. He wrapped his arms around Rhys' waist and licked the man's chin before pressing his lips to it. It made Rhys smirk.

Motivated by jealousy or not, Rhys was thrilled at the invitation. The only time he stayed at Jack's for extended periods of time was during heats when the man was mad with lust. To be there for normal time, seeing Jack at rest and relaxation instead of a heated weekend spent fucking and then back to usual, well that excited him.

"Don't answer all too fast now fanboy," Jack teased, looking into his mismatched eyes calculatingly. "Or I'll take it back."

"Good luck trying; I know your master codes."

Jack's chest swelled as he tried to stop the grin on his face. "Don't push your luck, sweetheart."

Rhys touched his forehead to the other man's and nosed over his skin. "I need to have you over to our place sometime....if you saw all the shit I have with your face on it then you might get a restraining order." Jack snorted and Rhys just nosed at his hair and stroked the skin at the back of his neck with his thumb as Jack's eyes fluttered pleasantly at the sensation. "You don't have anything to worry about whatsoever. Your scent might not be at my place but believe me your presence is....it annoys the shit out of Vaughn."

Jack laughed, hard and Rhys thought with entire relief. "That's embarrassing as hell, you're sick, kitten," Jack told him, but his amusement was very real. "You stalk me?"

"I don't need to, I already know where you live."

"You need help." Jack was grinning, his expression not matching his words. It was feeding his already overinflated ego and if he'd been uncertain about Rhys before, then he felt a lot better now. The alpha was obsessed with him. He could deal with that.

"Maybe if I get too much of you then it'll tip the scales the other way and I'll get sick of you," Rhys told him with over exaggeration, as if it was what he wanted. "Haven't tried that yet."

Jack laughed at him, feeling so much better. He was hard against Rhys' thigh, and the alpha was feeling much the same. "Yeah you're definitely a sick little weirdo. Maybe less of your attention is a good thing."

Rhys nibbled at his throat, pulled his hips flush against his own. "Shut up and let me knot you," Rhys told him with a growl, kissing him hard in what was definitely a possessive manner. Jack reveled in it, reassured, smiling against the alpha's lips as he gave him a wicked grin.

"Get in the chair, kitten. Pants off."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Awww Jack and Rhys, you guys are so cute I'm gonna vom <3<3<3
> 
> There are still four more planned bits for this series including another heat fic (probably several chapters) and two different three-ways >:3 if you aren't subscribed to this series you only have yourself to blame >_> XD 
> 
> I'm horribly behind in responding to reviews and comments but I appreciate the shit out of every single one. They're like fuel for the writing engine Bahaha. Really though thank you :)
> 
> Come say hi :) http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
